Alarm Clock
by CalloftheHaunted
Summary: This was one of Bakura's favourite games. Smutty, bit of fun. Yaoi.


Title: Alarm Clock  
Author: Junki (AKA rhayrhay AKA me)  
Fandom: Yugioh  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou  
Warnings: **SEX**, swearing (you were warned, if you carried on scarred your eyes don't go about complaining, 'twas your own fault *shrugs*)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make a profit from this story

* * *

This was one of Bakura's favourite games. He stood in the doorway to the bedroom he shared with his lighter half, Ryou, who lay sprawled out on the double bed, dead to the world, and smirked, planning and assessing his first move. Nodding slightly to himself, he moved forward and slithered up the bed until his head was level with Ryou's. He stilled where he was and just stared for a moment, marvelling at the beauty and unexplainable light that seemed to shine from Ryou at all times. He leant down and brushed Ryou's lips with his own lightly, Ryou wrinkling his nose slightly in response.

Bakura smirked again, he was about to start his game. He had crudely named it 'Alarm Cock', the objective of which being to see how long he could molest Ryou until he woke up. He glanced at the clock. He moved down slowly and carefully so as not to disturb the mattress too much and he crept under the covers pulling them up over his head, he looked to his right and smiled at Ryou's body dressed in just an oversized T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Bakura reached out and brushed feather light touches over the little bit of exposed skin between the items of clothing, his T-shirt having ridden up at some point in the night. He traced pictures and patterns across the fair skin, watching and smiling as the muscles twitched under his fingers. He moved himself closer, pushing himself so that he was half on his side and half pushed up against Ryou, and he lowered his mouth the his canvas, at first laying gentle kisses there before pressing his open mouth down and drawing with the tip of his hot tongue.

He moved upwards, pushing Ryou's T-shirt up as he went, dipping his tongue into his light's navel before licking and kissing up and up, clamping his mouth around a coral coloured nipple. He licked and sucked, feeling it grow hard under the pad of his tongue, teasing it lightly with his teeth. He pulled back for a moment to monitor his light's breath, pleased it considerably accelerated. Before moving onto the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. By this point he had moved his body so he was lying on Ryou, the light having unconsciously moved his legs apart so Bakura fit neatly between them.

He pushed up on his arms and lowered himself down Ryou's body, ducking his head down and snatching the waistband of the light blue boxers between his teeth, the garment yielding and sliding down to reveal a semi-erect cock. Bakura let go of the waistband, letting it snap down against a pale thigh and almost laughing when the pale body beneath him jumped. Instead he leant don't and licked along the slightly protruding hip bone. He could feel by the hand pressed to his light's lower abdomen that his breathing was faster than before. He licked a little bit closer to his prize, then again a little bit closer, and again until his cheek brushed up against the now fully erect cock. Then he moved to the hip bone on the other side, teasing inwards. Teasing Ryou meant teasing himself though, he'd gotten into his game and his own hardness ached between his legs.

He took Ryou's length into his mouth, the whole thing, stretching his throat and swallowing back the gag reflex, making his throat contract. He heard a startled sound somewhere from above him but he ignored it as he sucked away, running his tongue down the underside of Ryou's shaft. His little semi-dark cave suddenly flooded with light and he looked up to see Ryou's face looking sleepy, confused and pleasantly flushed all at once. He panted, and dropped his head back against his pillow, still holding the covers up. Bakura pulled back slightly, suckling at the tip for a moment before puling back completely. Ryou was looking down at him again and he licked his lips while wrapping a hand around the erection in front of him and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Good morning Hikari." He said cheerily.

"Wha? Fuckin'...huh?"Ryou mumbled, still not looking entirely aware of himself.

""What time is it?" Ryou blinked before turning his head slowly to the side and squinting at the clock.

"Quarter to nine?"

"Hmmm, about seventeen minutes." He mumbled to himself, "I'm sure I've done better than that before."

"Bakura." Ryou moaned slightly.

"Oh, right." Bakura lifted himself up of off Ryou's body and moved upwards to kiss him deeply, supporting himself on his arms while he pushed their hips together, both whining into the kiss as they felt each other.

"Fuck, Bakura!" Ryou cursed against his lips. He smirked; Ryou always became foul mouthed during sex. He found it hilarious; it was so different to his daily demeanour.

Bakura moved down to Ryou's neck, shifting himself to the side as he put two fingers in his own mouth, getting them sufficiently wet with saliva before moving the hand down between Ryou's legs. He heard as his light changed his breathing, forcing himself to breathe slower and deeper to relax, and to brace himself for what was coming.

Bakura timed it so he pushed a finger in as Ryou was exhaling, the breath coming out a little faster and louder as his brow furrowed. Bakura moved the digit carefully, watching Ryou's face for signs of pain, he hated this part, he was too impatient. Rushing through it, he kept trying to force himself to slow down, that Ryou, although beautiful, didn't look the same when frowning in pain.

He added a finger, moving deeper and brushing against that part inside of the little light that made him buck his hips upwards, trying to balance the pain with pleasure. It seemed to be working, the pale boy beneath him not noticing when he added a third, dry finger. He gently separated his fingers, stretching and preparing.

Ryou clumsily reached over to his side, feeling around on the bedside table and displacing several items, even knocking the alarm clock off the surface, ignoring the unhealthy sound it made when it impacted on the floor. He found the tube he was looking for, bringing it over Bakura's head and passing it into his other hand and dropping it onto the bed beside him for when they were ready.

Bakura took this for a hint and withdrew his fingers gently, capturing Ryou's mouth and feeling for the tube. He found Ryou's hand first and thought for a split second before turning the hand palm up and laying it flat on the bed. He located the lubricant and snapped the lid open with his thumb nail, squeezing a decent amount into Ryou's hand. He'd had to watch what he was doing in case he missed so as he had turned his head away Ryou had orally attacked his throat. His breathing hitching as Ryou sought out the spots he knew were sensitive, he guided the lube laden hand down between them, moaning and biting his lip as the light grabbed his erection and began pumping, effectively slicking him and getting him off at the same time.

That was when Ryou decided his dark was enjoying himself a bit too much. He brought his hand around to his dark's back, pushing down and dragging his hand up the curve of the lower back leaving a lubricant trail on the pale skin, feeling his dark's cock pulse against his stomach. With the other hand, he used the hold in the long, messy hair to force Bakura to look at him.

"I want you to look at me the whole time." He said firmly. Bakura nodded, a slight smirk tugging at his mouth. Ryou was the only person who gave him orders. He positioned himself, pressing the tip of his cock to Ryou's entrance, waiting for him to nod when he was ready.

Ryou braced one arm above his head, his hand gripping the edge of the pillow while the other stayed buried in Bakura's hair, giving the sign.

Bakura pushed and Ryou hissed, arching his spine slightly in an attempt to guide Bakura's direction. Once all the way in, Bakura stilled for a moment, pressing his forehead against Ryou's while trying not to drown in the delicious sensations of Ryou's warm body around him. He waiting until Ryou tilted his hips up slightly to show he was ok before he moved, setting a slow steady pace.

Ryou tilted his hips up to meet every thrust to ensure Bakura hit his sweet spot. His body screamed at him to move faster, but he concentrated on ignoring it, instead listening to the rhythm of their breathing and moving in time to it, Bakura doing the same, sensations made that much more electric by the constant eye contact. Ryou arched his neck, tilting his head back and staring up at Bakura through half-lidded eyes, hazy and slightly unfocussed; the rapturous expression echoed on the others face.

They rocked together for what felt lie forever, their bodies drenched in sweat, lungs burning from exertion, throats sore from moaning and almost screaming their appreciation to each other. The acidic pleasure in the pits of their stomachs building while still keeping an agonisingly slow pace. Bakura thrusted that little bit harder, nailing Ryou's prostate repeatedly and unbelievably accurately, causing the acid to spill over. Ryou cried out, a breathy yell, his body stiffening and tightening like a vice triggering Bakura's orgasm, eye contact broken as he involuntarily ducked his head and pressing his face into Ryou's shoulder with the force, growling out his light's name.

It was long and powerful for both of them, riding the throes until it blended seamlessly into fuzzy afterglow, both lying still and breathing hard, Bakura on top of Ryou, his face now turned to the side away from Ryou to breathe in cool air. Ryou stoked the back of his neck, soothing and helping him to come down. He finally regained enough strength to roll to the side, giving Ryou the ability to expand his ribcage again.

Ryou lay panting, basking in the effect of another wonderful wake up call from his love. He turned his head and smiled at Bakura, who lay on his side close enough that he could feel hi still accelerated breath ghosting faintly over him. He lifted a heavy hand and traced down Bakura's side with the backs of his fingers, too lazy and exhausted to do anything else.

"I love you." He whispered. Bakura remained unmoved for a second before nodding slightly and then dragging himself towards his light and kissing him affectionately.

He would never say it, but he would always show it, and Ryou was happy with that.

"G' mornin', Ryou." Bakura slurred tiredly.

Ryou smiled vaguely, "Good morning, Bakura."

* * *

Second time I've ever written sex

Errors will be fixed when I'm not tired enough to drop dead, wrote this at stupid o clock this morning


End file.
